mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Enissa Winters
"My name is Sonya, and I recommend you stay away from me when I'm in my bad side." - Sonya expressing what she will do if someone makes her mad Sonya is a half-human hybrid. Sonya is the younger sister of Rachel. She was formerly named "Renny," but was changed due to copyright. The same went for Rachel. She was named "Frenny," but was changed due to copyright. Sonya's age has changed. She went from 9 to 14. Backstory Sonya was born in Vida City, a city filled with crime. She was born a half-human hybrid, mixed with an unknown species that was capable of manipulating the power of ice. She had very abusive parents, but her mother was the only one that was kind towards Rachel and Sonya, although her father was not so nice. Sonya was born 7 years after her mom gave birth to Rachel. Rachel was often absent from Sonya's childhood, often at parties or on vacation. Despite this, she played with her sister and loved her very much. Rachel's absence caused Sonya to become strong enough to take care of herself. Current Residence Sonya currently spends her life in the forest. She never gets into any harm, with some minor or major exceptions, like when Swarm tried to possess her. Even though, she is mostly independent and avoids interaction with most people, with the exception of her closest friends. Personality Sonya's personality has changed since she has aged. When Sonya was 9, she was often frightened by most things and was always by her sister's side for protection. She was also very shy and very curious, despite being frightened easily. She was also very naive. When Sonya turned 14, she became more serious in life, and toughened up extremely. She no longer needed her sister's protection and was strong enough to handle herself. She became much like her sister at this age. She was also no longer afraid of anything, but was still very curious towards new things. Sonya's personality has changed minorly. She has grown to believe that she needs to be tougher in order to survive. She now wears all black clothing, consisting of a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black skinny jeans. Sonya now believes that she no longer cries or pities for anything, but this is all false. She never wants to cry, but it's really hard for her to hold her tears in. She tries to not cry or pity, but fails and exposes her true feelings. Abilities Sonya was born a hybrid, giving her powers no other human possessed. She had the power to manipulate ice at anytime, making her a terrifying foe. But she was always afraid to defend herself with this power when she was 9, due to being afraid to hurt people. When she turned 14, she no longer was afraid of defending herself, and she was a lot more skilled in handling ice than she was when she was 9, though she prefers not to use her powers anymore. Instead she prefers to use firearms, as she was extremely skilled in handling guns. Allies Though Sonya is mostly independant, she is always around her best and closest friends. Below is the list of her allies. *Ender (Sonya's Boyfriend) *Eri (Sonya's Best Friend since Childhood) *Lillian (Developed a good friendship. Unknown if best or close friends) *Kote (Usual friendship. Unknown if best or close friends) *Kael (Sister) *Swarm (To a degree) *Johny (Ex-Boyfriend, close friends)